- Enamorándote por Hotmail -
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: Al parecer Sakura Haruno no estaba hecha para una relación seria, y cuando comenzaba a resignarse a su suerte lo impensable ocurre. ¡Un correo electrónico por equivocación!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía. **

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con el primer capitulo de mi Fic :3

Enamorándote por Hotmail- 

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

-Dilema-

.

.

.

― Cómo te ha ido anoche Sakura ― Preguntó una voz chillona al otro lado del teléfono.

― ¡Buenos días Sakura! ¿Cómo amaneciste Sakura? Muy bien, Ino ¡Gracias! ― Saludó con sarcasmo ― Llamaste sólo para eso? Me ha ido de mil maravillas, ese tío era un completo psicótico, de donde lo sacaste? Te debo mucho eh, Ino ― Contestó sonoramente molesta.

― ¡Oye! Me pareció un muy buen partido, soltero, guapo, sin mencionar que está forrado en dinero, si no fuera porque ya estoy comprometida con Sai me lo echaba en el bolsillo ― Comentó con toda sinceridad.

― Excepto de qué el tío tiene gustos muy raros, por ejemplo, lanzar en la primera noche sus ganas de llevarme a la cama ― Musitó molesta.

― Oh, qué directo! Y qué le dijiste? ― Comentó divertida la rubia.

― ¡Ino! ― Gritó.

― Oh, vale, vale, ya entendí. Pues es una lástima que hubiere salido así, ya habrá otras oportunidades, que tal si… ― Fue interrumpida por Sakura.

― ¡NO! Ni se te ocurra Ino... ¡Ni... Se...Te... Ocurra! ― Repitió entre dientes.

―Oh, está bien... Bueno, es hora de qué te deje, no te tomes tantos días libres querida, recuerda que aún no se han abolido los 'Descuentos Salariales' ― Finalizó con una risa pícara.

― No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana y... Ino ― Susurró.

― ¿Si? ―

― Gracias ―

― Oye, para eso estamos las amigas... Cuídate Sakura, ya organizaremos una pequeña salida Free Girls ―

― Eso suena muy bien. Adiós. ― Dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Habían pasado exactamente 6 años desde su última relación formal, las ultimas salidas habían sido un rotundo fracaso, sus amigas le concertaban citas a ciegas para ver si así lograba conseguir pareja sin éxito, es qué a sus 25 años ya no era bien visto que una estuviera soltera.

La última cita que tuvo, casualmente fue anoche, fue la peor de todas. Ya se estaba resignando a que tal vez se quedaría a vestir santos.

No es que no fuera guapa, lo era, o al menos eso era lo que decían los hombres, aunque ella no lo pensara. Su altura no llegaba al metro setenta, aunque los tacones disimulaban bastante bien, y su cuerpo era de contextura delgada teniendo curvas en donde una las deben tener. Tenía una larga cabellera, de un color rosa pálido, quizá este sea uno de los motivos por el cual no muchos se le acercan, la rareza de su pelo, éste le llegaba hasta las caderas, lacio y brillante, unos grandes ojos verdes adornados por pestañas oscuras, tenia un rostro muy femenino, y resaltaban en el unos perfectos y delineados labios rosados.

Pero no, a ella nada le resultaba bien, comenzaba a caer en cuenta de que no estaba hecha para esta en pareja. Sus tres mejores amigas ya estaban de novias, cada vez que se reunían lo único que hacían era fastidiarla indirectamente contándole sobre sus novios, sus noches de sexo, los planes que tenían y repito sus noches de intenso sexo. Eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Sakura tomó una ducha caliente tratando de despejar su mente del pequeño problema para conseguir pareja, salió y escuchó que le había llegado un mensaje de texto, se rodeó con la toalla, y se tiró a la cama revisando su contenido;

» _De: Ino Yamanaka _

_Asunto: ¡Urgente!_

_Hola Sakura perdona, no te lo había comentado por teléfono ya que se me había olvidado_

_completamente, pero necesito pasarte los últimos detalles de nuestra recontratación,_

_puedes pasarme tu correo electrónico para mañana a primera hora?_

_Besos, Ino «_

― ¿Eh? ¿Un correo electrónico? Pero si yo no tengo ninguno, es más nunca había necesitado de uno ― Murmuró.

Se había vestido, comenzó a secarse el pelo un buen rato, se colocó una remerilla de noche color blanco y unos shorts rosas, lo bastante cómodos como para permitirles estar un buen rato investigando como crearse un correo electrónico que tanto le urgía para mañana, bajó descalza y se preparó un café bien cargado, encendió el ordenador y procedió a iniciar su búsqueda.

― _Hmm... Hotmail, Gmail, Google+, Skype, Outbox Mail _― Murmuraba para si misma.

Como demonios se suponía que iba a crearse cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que debía hacer. Se pasó horas viendo tutoriales, en verdad era lamentable lo poco informada y lo retrasada que se encontraba, al final comprendió y eligió crearse un _Hotmail_.

―Bien, veamos… Aquí dice, elige el país, y el nombre del correo que desea usar ― Susurraba mientras comenzaba a teclear, no era tan difícil después de todo, era como rellenar un formulario de la oficina y listo.

― Bueno, ahora le enviaré mi dirección a Ino ― sonrío satisfecha.

» _De: Sakura Haruno _

_Asunto: ¡Lo tengo!_

_Hola Ino perdona si te desperté, pero ya tengo el correo electrónico que me pediste_

_te paso la dirección es sakuraHn28 _

_luego me enseñas como debo utilizarlo ¿vale?_

_Saludos, Sakura « _

― Misión cumplida _― _dijo apagando el ordenador y giró la cabeza para mirar al reloj colgado en la pared, marcaban las 01:40 A.M, Sakura soltó un leve grito

― _Mierda, mierda, mierda, es muy tarde y en unas horas debo ir a trabajar ― _decía para si misma mientras subía raudamente a su habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía pesada, como si hubiese estado en vela durante toda la noche después de una fiesta cargada de copas, soltaba largos suspiros mientras los acompañaba con otro sorbo de café.

Ino se la pasaba de arriba abajo atareada con los papeleos ya que era la secretaria del gerente y su trabajo era aun más pesado que el de Sakura ya que ella era ayudante ejecutiva sénior, un puesto no muy sofisticado, pero el sueldo era más que suficiente para mantenerse a ella y sus caprichitos ni tan CAPRICHITOS, como toda mujer, se consentía diabólicamente bien.

― Sakura, archiva estos documentos, debo entregárselos al dueño de la compañía aliada ― Pidió su jefa dejando entreverse en el marco de la puerta. Sakura fue hacia ella, tomó los papeles, y comenzó a archivarlos por importancia, apenas los había leído, sólo visualizo el logo de la firma del aliado de la empresa en donde ella trabajaba, no es que le importara, así que ni bien acabó su menester los dispuso en el escritorio de su jefa.

Así pasó el día, sin mucho movimiento para ella, pero si para su amiga Ino.

Al acabar, ella tomó sus cosas, espero a Ino en el aparcadero, ya que ella era la única quien se había animado a comprar un coche, no muy lujoso, de color violeta, ella prefería mimarse con otras cosas pero no tenia el valor suficiente para comprarse un automóvil.

― ¡Gracias por esperarme Sakura! ― Gritaba Ino mientras caminaba hasta el auto donde su amiga la esperaba.

― No tengo otra opción si quiero llegar bien a casa ¿no? ― Susurro suave

― ¿Eh? ¿Haz dicho algo? ― Inquirió la rubia.

― No, sólo me he echado un suspiro, ¿ha bajado un poco la temperatura no crees? ― Comentó la pelirosa cambiando de tema.

― ¿Tu crees? ― Contestaba Ino mientras sacaba las llaves del coche.

La noche pasó velozmente entre charlas y risas, Ino le enseñaba a usar su correo electrónico, enviando invitaciones a Hinata, Ten Ten y a su hermana mayor,

― _Me enteré hace muy poco que mi hermana mayor Mei también estaba metida en los líos de los correos _― Suspiró para sus adentros.

― Bien Sakura, es hora de qué me vaya, por suerte mañana es nuestro día libre ¿Qué harás? ― Preguntó Ino a una pensativa Sakura.

― ¿Eh? Pensaba quedarme aquí, mi casa se está llenando de telarañas y necesito limpiar un poco esto ― Contestó echando un ojo a la casa.

― ¡Iuu! No digas eso ― Hizo una mueca de asco ― Está bien, nos vemos el lunes ―

― Te acompaño a la puerta, cuídate ―

― Vamos, lo sé muy bien ―

― Claro. Adiós. ―

Sakura dio una vuelta por su apartamento, aún no le llegaba el sueño, se tomó otra taza de té mientras veía distraídamente la programación nocturna en la televisión, era hora de Sexo en Nueva York y se prendió un rato a el, después de acabado el programa se dispuso a apagar el aparato, lavó los trastes, y fue a echar una ojeada a la ventana, haciendo inevitablemente un recuento de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida como lo venia haciendo desde hace un tiempo atrás, lo vacía que era su vida, lo superficial que se había vuelto, la soledad que la rodeaba, sintió que las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos sin que ella se diese cuenta, hacia cuanto que no sentía el apoyo de una _pareja,_ el amor y la comprensión de un _compañero. _Quizá ella no estaba hecha para amar ni ser amada, sólo aventuras les esperaban, no podía aspirar a nada serio, no podía siquiera…

Un pequeño sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, divisó que había olvidado apagar el ordenador y en la pantalla se visualizaba la imagen de un correo nuevo.

― _¿Eh? ¿Un correo nuevo? Pero… Quizá sea alguna de las chicas, aunque, ninguna me ha aceptado aun _― Se acercó tomando asiento, abrió el archivo como Ino le había mostrado y se encontró con un documento de esos importantes como los que ella había archivado tantas veces.

― _¿Se habrá equivocado? Debería informárselo, ¿pero si es una broma? Ino me ha dicho que hay mucha gente que estafa por internet, pero esto _― Volvió a echar un vistazo al documento, parecía sumamente serio ya que además tenia todo lo que identifica a una empresa real.

― _No parece una broma, le haré llegar un mensaje _― Pensó.

Al ver la nota de confirmación de envío se dispuso a cerrar las pestañas y apagar el ordenador, cuando un sonido la sobresaltó, el correo que había mandado tenía respuesta. Insegura clicó para ver el contenido;

» _De: Sasuke_

_Para: Haruno_

_Fecha: 12 marzo de 2012 22:17_

_Asunto: RE: RE: Contrato de Recontratación del Personal_

_Muchas gracias señorita Haruno... Es usted muy amable al hacerme ver mi error y_

_borrar todo rastro de mis documentos para salvaguardar los datos personales._

_No sé como agradecérselo._

_¿Su nombre es Haruno? «_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Holaa mis lectores! Bueno, este es mi tercer proyecto, ¿Qué tal? ;D_

_¿Sakura responderá? ¿Conocerá al misterioso Sasuke?_

_¿Habrá Reviews o Tomatazos para Saku? D;_

_Me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones respecto a estos tres proyectos que he lanzado_

_a la opinión publica, ya saben, háganme saber lo que piensen, se los agradeceré ;)_

_De acuerdo a la acogida iré actualizando, tengo un poco de tiempo libre así que no me costará tanto_

_Bien, me despido.. Volveré para saber que opinión les dan a mis historias y así prepararé las continuaciones._

_Se me cuidan ;)_

_Besos, Saku ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía. **

Agradezco a quienes me agregan a _'Favoritos' & 'Followers' ;) ¡Ureshii desu! _

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con el segundo capitulo de mi fic :3

.

.

.

.

― **Enamorándote por Hotmail **― 

.

.

.

-Chapter 2 -

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura quedó confundida, tuvo un debate interno acerca de los PRO y CONTRA de contestar aquel mail, por un lado estaba el hecho de qué era un completo desconocido y simplemente no podía aventurarse con algo así, Ino le había advertido sobre los timadores por internet y en las noticias alertaban mucho sobre lo cuidadosos que había que ser con temas como ese, y por otro lado estaba el que no debería preocuparse tanto, ella no era tan tonta como aparentaba, se había asegurado de no poner ningún dato personal o alguna cosa que la comprometiera.

― ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal? ―

.

.

.

.

» _De: Haruno_

_Para: Sasuke_

_Fecha: 12 marzo de 2012 22:21_

_Asunto: RE: RE: RE: Contrato de Recontratación del Personal_

_Oh, no es nada, es lo mínimo, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo._

_No, es mi apellido. En realidad me llamo Sakura. Y usted, se llama así ¿Sasuke?«_

― Se suponía que no debía dar ningún dato personal, supuestamente el nombre de la persona lo es ―

Se dio un palmazo en la frente.

Retiro lo dicho respecto a que no era tan tonta como aparentaba, su idiotez era espontanea, noblemente concebida.

La plática le resultó muy interesante, lo del correo ya no le parecía tan mala idea después de todo, todo indicaba que había conseguido a su primer amigo _virtual._

Se había fijado en la hora por mero instinto y se dio cuenta de que ya era mas de medianoche, aun no quería despedirse, conversaba tan amenamente con aquel hombre, pero ella no era de las que se quedaban en vela, creía que eso contribuiría a que las arrugas se formasen más rápido de lo que ella quería, forzosamente se despidió de el, creyó que ya no le contestaría así que apagó el ordenador junto con las luces de la sala y se dispuso a ir a la cama.

Había dado varias vueltas sin conciliar el sueño, esa persona había capturado su atención, por la manera atenta y pulcra de escribir, el respeto y la delicadeza con la que se refería a ella eran bastante cautivantes, no le había contado casi nada aun sobre el, pero ella como soberana idiota que era ya le había platicado algunas cosas, con suerte y seguirían siendo amigos ya qué ella no le estaba impregnando el misticismo y misterio que se supone que deben tener las _chicas virtuales, _o al menos eso era lo que decían las revistas_, _aunque el se llevaba las palmas, era muy cuidadoso en lo que decía y no revelaba nada fuera de lo normal, aunque, bueno, ¿Qué esperaba? Apenas se habían conocido, era absurdo qué de la noche a la mañana le contase todo sobre el, y de nuevo ella con su gran inteligencia en la cima del mundo,suspiró y trató de dormir.

― _Con qué… Sasuke-kun eh…_― Susurró antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 9:45 de la mañana, se levantó con pesadez, no quería ni describir cómo se veía por las mañanas, respiró profundo y soltó un largo suspiro, inició su día arrastrando los pies descalzos hasta el baño para asearse, tomó una relajante ducha, pensando en todo lo que le esperaba, no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada, después de lavarse pasó a la habitación en donde comenzó a buscar que ponerse y encontró una vieja camiseta de su época de adolescente, se lo colocó y pasó frente al espejo, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho y era más alta ya que apenas le tapaba el trasero, tenía unas largas y delgadas piernas que hacían juego con su estrecha cintura, sonrió orgullosa y luego se inspeccionó los pechos los cuales seguían casi igual como en la época del instituto, no por nada le decían '_La chica del busto plano' _¡Qué horror!.

Bajó y se preparó un buen desayuno tarareando, mientras tomaba sus alimentos recordó a su _amigo virtual, _se levantó presurosa y encendió el ordenador, se dio cuenta de su impaciencia y rió ante lo absurdo de ello, al conectarse inmediatamente saltaron mensajes de Hinata, Ten Ten, su hermana Mei y algunos compañeros de trabajo, rebuscó en la bandeja algún mensaje de _él _y sonrió al encontrarlo al último, después de todo si le había respondido, en el le decía que estaría esperándola a la misma hora para una nueva charla, sonrió embobada y se puso a contestar los demás mensajes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El día pasó fugaz entre la limpieza, compras, cuentas, etc. No había olvidado que _él _volvería a conectarse esperándola, en realidad lo tenia presente cada instante del día, al llegar a su departamento comenzó a ordenar todo lo que había comprado y limpió un poco el desorden en la cocina, tomó una ducha rápida, bajó y se hizo un café bien cargado, apagó el móvil y se dispuso a esperar a su amigo frente al ordenador, por momentos se sentía patética pero en verdad le agradaba su compañía, mientras sorbía vio que una ventana se abría, dio un respingo del asiento al pensar que era el pero resultó ser un mensaje de Ino, había olvidado que estaba como 'conectada', contestó con un notable desgano, ya casi sería la hora, empezaba a creer que todo era un timo y qué ella sólo se estaba dejando llevar por su soledad, la impaciencia le estaba jugando una mala pasada y debía controlarse, se exaltó cuando un mensaje apareció de la total nada:

.

.

.

» _De: Sasuke_

_Para: Haruno_

_Fecha: 13 marzo de 2012 22:20_

_Asunto: ¡Buenas Noches!_

_Muy buenas noches, señorita Sakura ¿Me ha estado esperando? «_

Sakura sonrió como tonta, su noche apenas acababa de comenzar.

.

.

.

Habían pasado aproximadamente ocho meses desde que conoció a Sasuke, su buen amigo, gracias a un correo electrónico que por error había llegado a su cuenta, con un documento añadido para otra persona. Ese había sido el inicio para su relación, cuando Sakura lo abrió y detecto la equivocación, se dispuso a notificárselo a aquella persona ¿Quién iba a pensar que el respondería agradeciéndolo e iniciarían una amistad que ya duraba ocho meses?

Todo había sido mediante mails, pero se había convertido en algo casi indispensable, necesitaba tener noticias de el todos los días, saber qué es lo que había hecho en el transcurso de su jornada, como se encontraba, si necesitaba ayuda. El hacia exactamente lo mismo.

No habían fallado un solo día, quedaban siempre a la misma hora, el le había contado que vivía en Los Ángeles, California desde hacia 5 años y que su empresa se había erigido ahí con gran eminencia, ella le había dicho que trabajaba en unas oficinas céntricas en Tokio como asistente ejecutiva sénior, y así pasaban los días, siempre contándose lo que hacía el otro y divirtiéndose compartiendo gustos que tenían en común, hechos del pasado, anhelos futuros y por supuesto, discutiendo en lo que diferían. Era el primer hombre con el que mantenía una relación tan austera, una amistad tan fuerte.

La hora de volver a conectarse había llegado, Sakura lo haría diez minutos tarde lo que el reprocharía, pero ella ya tenia una explicación en puerta, se había quedado a trabajar un poco más tarde de lo habitual, era época en qué los documentos abundaban, había que hacer esto, lo otro, llamadas a diestra y siniestra, en esos días era más fácil que los descuentos salariales estuvieran a la orden del día y debían estar predispuestas a las demandas de los superiores.

Esa noche, jamás la olvidaría.

Sasuke le comentó que había estado dando vueltas en motocicleta por la ciudad que había visitado días atrás, su gran afición, también la de ella, Sakura amaba los móviles con dos ruedas, ya qué según ella eran el medio de transporte de las almas libres y le propuso mandarle fotografías a cambio de algo:

'_**Su foto'.**_

Sakura enmudeció, no se esperaba eso, a pesar de que no se consideraba fea, temía la reacción de Sasuke, que la rechazara, como algunos lo hacían por su color de cabello, ambos desde que se habían conocido nunca se describieron físicamente lo que a ella le sentaba genial.

― ¡No, Sasuke-kun! No lo arruines. ― Susurraba.

Lo pensó bastante, y formuló la idea de qué si lo retaba a que enviara el primero la foto ella se libraría de hacerlo:

― A ver, Sasuke-kun, veamos como sales con esto. ― murmuró.

Pero el había resultado ser más astuto de lo que ella imaginaba, le dijo que enviaran las fotografías al mismo tiempo para que la 'impresión sea mutua' y Sakura Haruno no era una mujer de las que se echaba para atrás.

― ¡Caradura! ― Masculló entre dientes.

Buscó entre sus carpetas la foto de su mejor amiga Ino, creía no haberla eliminado de su ordenador, la consideraba muy hermosa y de seguro Sasuke le creería, clicó y lo adjunto al siguiente mensaje.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia procedió a echarle un ojo al archivo que contenía la supuesta fotografía de Sasuke, la vista le quitó el aliento, lo que le hizo arrepentirse al instante de lo que había hecho.

No podía apartar la vista de el, ¿En verdad Sasuke era así?, no podía ser, un hombre de semejante calibre no podía seguir soltero en esta vida, la sola idea era completamente absurda, es más, ni siquiera podía existir en la vida real, entre las personas normales, no señor, pero le aseguró que esa foto era autentica, qué ese hombre tan exquisito era el, lo de 'exquisito' fue un adjetivo suyo.

En ella, se hallaba un hombre, a un verdadero dios griego, vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negro ajustados a sus piernas, una camisa de color gris con la cremallera subida sólo hasta medio pecho, debajo de ella no tenia nada por lo que podía vérsele el torso al descubierto,era musculoso pero no en exceso,debía de ser bastante alto,tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones antes de seguir inspeccionado la fotografía.

Su rostro la había dejado atontada la primera vez que lo vio, una cara ovalada, piel nívea, el cabello de color azabache, rebelde en la parte trasera, unos largos mechones caían a ambos lados de su rostro, y un fleco enmarcaba su frente, unos ojos tan negros e intensos que denotaban presencia y le añadían un toque indomable.

¡Ese descomunal hombre traspiraba peligro y poder por cada poro del cuerpo!

Sakura no se creía que fuese el, no podía ser, definitivamente debía de ser algún modelo de portada, alguna novela erótica, cualquier cosa menos él, era demasiado irreal para ser de esta vida, se dedicó a buscar en internet fotografías a millares hasta que su búsqueda infructuosa terminó en un sonoro gemido de frustración.

― ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido enviar la fotografía de Ino?― Gimoteo.

Estuvo a punto de darse cabezazos en el escritorio, por culpa de su insensatez iba a arruinar una hermosa amistad, sus actos tendrían una terrible consecuencia de eso estaba más que segura.

― ¡Cretina! ¡Idiota! ¡Insulsa! ¡Imbécil! ¡Mentirosa! ― Su conciencia le repetía.

En verdad quería escribirle y aclararle que se había equivocado de fotografía, qué era la de su amiga y qué le mandaría una fotografía suya pero cuando comenzó a escribir le llegó el detonante para que su desgracia se completara, la consecuencia de la tontería que cometió y el espeluznante resultado que éste tendría.

» _De: Sasuke_

_Para: Haruno_

_Fecha: 14 de Noviembre 2012 23:38_

_Asunto: RE: RE: RE: ¡Buenas!_

_Hubiese querido esperar hasta mañana para darte la sorpresa, pero en verdad no creo poder aguardar tanto._

_Tengo planeado ir a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo durante tres días._

_Este fin de semana estaría aterrizando._

_Deseo verte, Sakura._

_¿Podemos quedar en algún lugar?«_

― ¡Muy bien, Sakura! ¡Te luciste una vez más! Acabas de cavar sola tu propia tumba ―

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hoola mis bellos lectores! _

_Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi historia, veo que esta teniendo buena acogida._

_¡Me alegra! En el siguiente Cap las cosas se pondrán candentes ¡No se lo pierdan!_

_Con respecto al otro fic, estaré actualizándolo en el transcurso de la semana, pasa que si a su escritora no le convence_

_tiene que volver que retocarlo hasta que quede a su gusto ;)_

_Este lo habré retocado como tres veces en dos días, no me convencían algunas cosas, etc._

_Manías mías D;_

_Paciencia! Paciencia! n_n _

_Recuerden que más Reviews equivale a una actualización más rápida 3;)_

_¡Oh, qué pinche soy! _

_¡Saludos!_

_¡Motto Love To Fiction desu!_

_Besos, Saku ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía. **

Agradezco a quienes agregan mi historia a _'Favoritos' & 'Followers' ;) ¡Ureshii desu! _

Quiero dar gracias a Unknown-neko, Hiyoko-sama, Mitchel0420, YUNNO y Rachel por sus reviews, aquí tienen la continuación (^w^)

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con el tercer capitulo de mi fic :3

.

.

.

.

― **Enamorándote por Hotmail **― 

.

.

.

-Chapter 3 -

.

.

.

.

.

― ¡Muy bien, Sakura! ¡Te luciste una vez más! Acabas de cavar sola tu propia tumba ― Pensó con una notable impresión en el rostro.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, esa noticia la había tomado completamente desarmada, es más, ni siquiera esperaba algo así, Sasuke vendría a Tokio _buscándola, _y ella había cometido la estupidez más grande de toda su vida, ¿Cómo solucionaría algo así?. Lo mas probable es que el al descubrir la verdad se enfade y terminaran su amistad ¿Cuándo se había vuelto ella una _Mentirosa? _

Ella no quería perderlo, ese hombre, no, _su _hombre, porque Sasuke representaba todo lo que ella deseaba, se había quedado prendada de su trato, de el, por un momento la desesperación la inundó, estuvo a punto de escribirle y decirle toda la verdad pero recordó que hace 6 meses se habían hecho una promesa mutua.

» _Sakura, hagamos un pacto ¿Quieres? No vamos a mentirnos nunca«_

Eso fue suficiente para detenerla en su intento, respiro profundo, y vio que aun no había respondido a Sasuke. Buscó por todos los medios hacerlo desistir en su idea pero fue en vano, por más largas que ésta le daba el se mostraba reacio a aceptar un no como respuesta, a toda costa quería quedar con ella, sólo le pedía un encuentro único ya que estaría por tres cortos días en la Ciudad de Tokio y no quería perderse la oportunidad de ver a su 'Amiga' durante su estadía por el lugar.

.

.

.

» _De: Haruno_

_Para: Sasuke_

_Fecha: 14 de Noviembre 2012 23:49_

_Asunto: RE: RE: RE: ¡Buenas!_

_Vaya, Sasuke… Veo que no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión._

_Veamos, sobre las calles Hayashi y Takanashi se encuentra un Pub llamado 'Anochecer'_

_Preguntando podrías ubicarlo ¿no? Es un pub bastante conocido._

_Nos vemos allí ¿Te parece?«_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían, se despidió de Sasuke y lentamente subió a su habitación, sentía como si se derrumbara completamente ¿Cómo es que había pasado todo esto? Había cometido la más gran tontería de todas, y lo perdería, entrecerró los ojos evitando que las lágrimas brotaran.

― Sasuke-kun ― Susurraba entrecortadamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un nuevo día, Sakura ya se encontraba en su trabajo, las tareas se habían multiplicado por tres, lo hacia todo con un notable desgano y torpeza qué fue regañada en dos ocasiones por su jefa.

― Sakura ¿Qué te sucede hoy mujer? ― Preguntó Ino con un deje de preocupación.

― Eh… Uhm… No te preocupes, Ino… Sólo amanecí… ― Fue interrumpida por la rubia.

― ¡Por favor! A otro perro con ese hueso, Sakura, ya, ¡suéltalo! ―

― No… En verdad, no pasa nada ― Sonrió falsamente sacudiendo las manos a modo de evasión.

― Habla ya… ― Inquirió en un tono más molesto.

Sakura la miró, era inútil seguir ocultándolo, pensó que si le pedía ayuda a Ino, pero era una mala idea después de todo.

― Te lo contaré cuando acabemos el día ¿Si? ―

― Más te vale, Haruno ―

Y así transcurrió la jornada, Ino le lanzaba constantes miradas inquietantes, pero ella en verdad necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que ya no le importaba los futuros regaños que recibiría de parte de la rubia.

Cuando todo terminó bajó lentamente al aparcadero con la cabeza baja, como un cordero al esquiladero, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, se sentía de muerte, no podía creer en la situación en la que actualmente se encontraba, Sasuke de seguro debía haberse enamorado de Ino a ver la fotografía, eso bajo mas sus ánimos por los suelos

― ¿Pero que es lo que podía hacer? ―

Ella misma había provocado ese enredo por culpa de impulsividad, un nudo en la garganta se le formó, se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel hombre pero ella había propiciado que el se enamorara de otra, de SU MEJOR AMIGA!, eso le inundaba de pesadez y más aun el hecho de que ella le había mandado una fotografía de Ino sin su consentimiento, había hecho cosas tan infantiles, tan idiotas, eso le costaría al amor de su vida.

Al levantar la cabeza su mirada se encontró con otra que la observaba de manera inquisidora, Ino ya la esperaba apoyada en el coche, Sakura largo un largo suspiro de resignación y subió al auto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato.

― ¿Y? Ahora me dirás qué es lo que te sucede ― Dijo Ino sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

― Eh… Yo… Sí… ― Respondió sin mirarle a la cara.

Procedió a contarle todo lo que había sucedido durante los ocho meses, no omitió detalle alguno, ni siquiera lo de su fotografía.

― ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ― Gritó la rubia en el auto.

― Lo siento Ino, yo no creí qué… En verdad, no lo pensé…― Respondió cabizbaja.

― Vaya, amiga… Te haz metido en un buen lío… Y cuanto más rápido se lo aclarases mejor…―

― No… ¿Estás molesta? ―

― Te haz disculpado ¿no? Y veo sinceridad en ello, pero tienes que reparar esto, Sakura ―

― ¡Ayúdame, Ino! ¡Ve a la cita este sábado! ―

― ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Te haz vuelto loca?! ¡Ni de coña! ―

― Ino…― Susurró.

― Sakura, te puedo ayudar en muchas cosas, pero en esto no… Definitivamente no. ― Respondió a secas.

― Pero…― Murmuró.

― Antes que nada, yo ya estoy prometida ― Dijo mostrando el anillo ― Ese hombre, debe estar enamorado de ti, virtualmente hablando ¿Cómo puedo ser tu? ―

― Tienes razón… ― Contestó.

― Serénate mujer, ve a ese pub y dile de frente la verdad ― Añadió con una sonrisa.

― Ino… ― Sonrió Sakura ― ¡Gracias! ― Dijo bajando del auto.

― Bien, pero no vayas a vestirte como yo ni a teñirte el cabello ― Comentó con una risa chillona ― Cuídate mucho y luego me cuentas ― Finalizo guiñándole un ojo.

― ¡Claro! Adiós. ― Respondió haciéndole un ademan con la mano.

Bajó la mano lentamente mientras la veía perderse entre la multitud de coches, como lo había dicho sonaba muy fácil.

― _¿Tendría el valor suficiente de enfrentarte, Sasuke-kun?_― Pensó.

Entró al edificio y tomo el ascensor, mientras subía pensaba en la manera de cómo decírselo, que palabras usaría, el tono, se sintió agobiada por un instante, por instinto miró al reloj de plata que tenia en su muñeca, regalo de su madre, estos marcaban las 22:26, Sasuke ya debía estar conectado, salió y caminó a paso ligero hasta su puerta, echó las llaves y entró, encendió el ordenador mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se preparaba un café cargado, al echar un vistazo se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba en _OFF, _era la primera vez que no estaba, suspiró aliviada por un lado y fue a echarse una ducha caliente.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días, Sasuke no se había conectado desde ese entonces, eran las 22:18 y ella se encontraba esperándolo frente al ordenador, su estado seguía en OFF, mañana seria el encuentro y a ella aun no le había ocurrido absolutamente nada respecto a como enfrentarlo, se tapó la cara con ambas manos pero dio un respingo al oír el sonido de un mensaje nuevo, _era el, _sonrió atontada, sólo pasaron dos días pero lo había extrañado tanto.

El mensaje la dejó impactada.

.

.

.

» _De: Sasuke_

_Para: Haruno_

_Fecha: 17 de Noviembre 2012 22:23_

_Asunto: RE: ¡Aquí estoy!_

_¡Hola! Disculpa por la ausencia, no había señalización en el vuelo_

_Oh, por cierto, ya me encuentro en Tokio._

_Espero ansioso el encuentro de mañana«_

.

.

.

Sakura comenzó a responder el mensaje, tratando de no hacer parecer como que lo había extrañado demasiado.

― Yo también. Sasuke-kun― Susurraba entre lágrimas.

Charló un poco con el pero cada vez se indisponía más hasta que le pidió que continuasen la conversación en el pub, Sasuke accedió no muy convencido. Apagó el ordenador y fue a su habitación, tanta tensión la había agotado el doble, pidió a su jefa tomarse el día libre porque no se encontraba muy dispuesta, y ya que ella era una eficiente empleada el permiso le fue concedido sin ningún problema.

Ya en su cama intentó organizar sus ideas y aclarar su mente pero fue inútil, sentía que la tensión rebosaba, respiró profundo y trató de conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió rápido, demasiado para su gusto, salió a comprar algo de ropa para esa noche, no se sentía convencida de ir pero siguió recorriendo tiendas. Hacía tiempo que no salía, el aire fresco le sentó muy bien, de a poco se le aclaraba la mente y las ideas surgían por momentos, mientras caminaba de regreso a su departamento redactó mentalmente una especie de dialogo con las palabras exactas para revelarle a Sasuke la verdad, sonrió un poco más confiada.

.

.

.

.

― _Estupendo, Sakura… Ya estás aquí, sólo repasa por ultima vez lo que haz de decirle a Sasuke cuando lo veas_ ― Se decía a si misma por trigésima en el pub.

Ya llevaba una hora esperando que su cita llegara. O mejor dicho, no sabía que 'ella' era su cita.

Abrió su bolso y sacó un retazo de papel muy arrugado por la cantidad de veces que Sakura lo había estado manoseando desde que subió al taxi hasta que llegó al lugar del encuentro, lo volvió a repasar por milésima vez.

.

.

» _Hola Sasuke-kun. Soy Sakura. Si, ya sé que no es lo que esperabas pero ésta rareza soy yo y, en verdad no pensé que tu fueras, como decirlo, así de guapo, actúe por puro impulso, y no quisiera poner en debate el tema de la desconfianza junto con la mentira, yo saldría perdiendo a 1000 kilómetros de distancia. Te envié la fotografía de mi mejor amiga, quiero que me disculpes, yo…«_

_._

_._

― ¡Como rayos le voy a decir eso! ¡No, Sakura! ¡Estás perdida!― Exclamó asustando al camarero al otro lado de la barra que la miró como si ella estuviese bebida y no la coca cola light que le había servido hace tres cuartos de hora.

Estuvo a punto de darse topes en la pared, por lo idiota que estaba siendo, ya no había nada ni nadie que la pudiera salvar, estuvo horas frente al espejo arreglándose para que el pudiese notarla, llevaba unos pantalones negros ceñidos a sus piernas y caderas como si fueran una segunda piel, un top rojo de tirantes que dejaban ver parte de su vientre, encima una camisa negra que la protegería del fresco, llevaba el pelo suelto, liso pegado al cuerpo, un delicado labial rosa y nada más. De por sí ya era muy arrebatadora, las miradas en el pub la escaneaban sin cesar pero ella no dio cuentas de ello, estaba tan metida en sus problemas que ni siquiera registró a nadie de los alrededores.

Gimió infeliz por lo que iba a ocurrirle y se compuso para parecer una chica segura de si misma y fuerte para afrontar al mismísimo Sasuke aunque por dentro ya fuera pura gelatina, dio vuelta el taburete y saltó del mismo con más empeño que antes.

― _Míralo de otro modo, quizá Sasuke también haya mentido con respecto a la foto, si tal es el caso estás salvada_― Murmuró para si misma.

También cabía esa posibilidad. Pero su amistad básicamente se basaba en aquel pacto de no mentirse, era algo que ambos se habían dejado en común claro cuando hubieron roces respecto a temas de interés muy personal como ser el trabajo y la vida sentimental, habían decidido no mentirse jamás, lo que obviamente restaba muchos puntos a su idea.

En verdad iba a ser muy duro. Fueron largos e interminables ocho meses conversando con un hombre que le había servido de amigo, compañero y en ocasiones de amante cuando las cosas se subían un poco de tono pero siempre respetando la integridad moral de ambos. Todo un caballero.

Suspiró cerrando levemente los ojos, consultó por última vez su reloj.

― Se acabó el tiempo ― Dijo arrepintiéndose por todo lo que había pasado y tomo la decisión de marcharse.

Llevaba vigilando la puerta desde que llegó, el bar rebosaba de gente y le costaba avanzar ya qué ellos querían llegar a la barra a pedir bebidas e ir contracorriente no era su fuerte.

Entre empujones, Sakura se desestabilizó perdiendo casi por completo el equilibrio hasta que unas solidas y fuertes manos se cerraron en torno a su cintura. Sakura por su parte se aferró a esos brazos buscando equilibrarse, unos brazos llenos de músculos que se tensaron al sentir su roce.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó una voz ronca, sensual y masculina, de esos que te dejaban muda al instante. Tenia un ligero acento americano pero eso sólo lo hacia aun más irresistible.

― Eh… Sí… Disculpa, es qué había demasiada… gente… ― Se obligó a responder borrando de su mente cualquier pensamiento lascivo antes de centrar la vista hacia el hombre aun la tenia agarrada firmemente, los brazos se le cayeron a un lado y la mandíbula casi se le desencajaba por la impresión.

Sasuke la sostenía entre sus brazos y sonreía. Era devastadoramente sexy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hoola mis bellos lectores! _

_Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi historia._

_Ando de exámenes es por eso que no podía checar el capitulo antes de subirlo u_u_

_¿Tomatazos o Reviews para Saku?_

_Sasuke es mi tipo de hombre ideal *-* Sexy y poco usual ;D_

_Prontamente estaré actualizando de acuerdo a cómo lo reciban ;)_

_Paciencia! Paciencia! n_n _

_Recuerden que más Reviews equivale a una actualización más rápida 3;)_

_¡Oh, qué pinche soy! _

_Con respecto a 'Papá, Mamá, mi Enemigo & Yo' pido mucha paciencia, lo qué pasa es que no quiero que el trama se alargue_

_demasiado y quedé no muy convencida respecto a los giros que le estaría dando, en fin, el motivo por lo que estoy tardando en actualizarlo es justamente porque no deseo que su trama sea el típico 'Se llevaron bien y ta-chan' tampoco digo que será un DarkFic o algo trágico, solo quiero que sea original._

_Y otra cosa, señores, si por alguna parte ven una 'adaptación' de alguna de mis historias no duden en darme aviso, no he autorizado a nadie sobre el tema. _

_Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente Cap ;)_

_¡Saludos!_

_¡Motto Love To Fiction desu!_

_Besos, Saku ~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía. **

Agradezco a quienes agregan mi historia a _'Favoritos' & 'Followers' ;) ¡Ureshii desu! _

**Unknown-neko** gracias por la acotación D; Estuve echando un vistazo y no me había dado cuenta del detalle 'OoC' ¡Gracias! (^w^)

**Saku34 **debió de ser muy difícil u_u pero ánimo.

Agradecimientos en general a: **YUNNO, Mitchel0420, Hiyoko-sama y Zembre98 ;)**

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con el cuarto capitulo de mi fic :3

.

.

.

.

― **Enamorándote por Hotmail **― 

.

.

.

-Chapter 4 -

.

.

.

.

.

― Oye, ¿Estás bien? Te vez algo pálida ― Repitió Sasuke con el entrecejo levemente fruncido ― Debes sentarte.

― Yo… ― Enmudeció Sakura. ¿Dónde rayos había quedado su memoria? Se sabia de memoria el discurso que iba a darle además ¿Su sentido de reacción andaba de vacaciones o qué? Estaba haciendo el ridículo, de momento a otro sus labios inferiores comenzarían a llorar por el y ahí parecería más una inquilina de manicomio que una persona cuerda.

―Yo…―

― Ven, vamos a la barra antes de qué caigas en mis brazos ― Dijo con un tono serio.

― _¿En tus brazos? es exactamente ¡Eso lo que quiero en estos momentos!_― Se auto convenció a si misma.

Después de todo descubrió que Sasuke no le había mentido, ese dios griego plasmado en la fotografía que le había mandado era el, además ¡Era mucho mejor que en la foto!. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros una camisa blanca que mangas cortas que sólo resaltaban el blanco de su piel que escondía debajo y esos brazos torneados llenos de masa muscular y para rematar llevaba el pelo igual que en la fotografía, con los mechones un poco más alargados, el fleco enmarcando su frente y rebelde en la parte trasera, esa misma figura con la que había fantaseado más de una vez.

¡Ese hombre exudaba misterio y atracción sexual por partes iguales, estaba como para comérselo completo a besos!

Sasuke la acercó a la barra en un punto más alejado del barullo, cuando Sakura tomó asiento el se echó a su lado, dio otro sorbo a su Martini y se la ofreció a medio beber, ella lo miró.

― Es mi copa, sólo es un Martini, te sentará bien. Bebe. ― Musitó pasándole la copa frente a ella.

Sakura enrojeció. Quería que bebiera de su vaso, que depositara sus labios en donde ese adonis, digo, Sasuke había puesto los suyos. Una gota fría bajó por su espalda e indecisa alargó la mano hacia la copa, se remojó los labios con la lengua ya que repentinamente los sintió secos, echó un ojo distraído a Sasuke, el yacía mirando fijamente a la entrada, como si ella no estuviera allí de pronto volteo a verla y ella procedió a tomar el vaso, su mente parecía andar a dos kilómetros por hora, cuando su voz la saco de su ensoñación.

― ¿Puedes beberla tu sola o… Quieres que lo haga por ti? ― Sugirió torciendo en su boca una media sonrisa.

Eso fue suficiente para tomar el vaso y beber de golpe por completo el contenido, aunque después se arrepintió de ello ya que el efecto no fue el esperado en un segundo comenzó a toser calmando el escozor y la abrasión del alcohol por su garganta.

― ¿Mejor? ― Preguntó el cuando Sakura dejó de toser.

― Sí… Lo siento ― Respondió ella aclarándose la garganta.

― Eso es bueno, en verdad pensé que te desmayarías. ―

―No… No te preocupes… Y gracias por lo de antes. ―

― Hm… No es nada… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― Inquirió sin mirarla.

― Yo… ― Bien, esa era la oportunidad que tenía, ahora, ahí estaba el, ella sólo tenia que decirle la verdad, que ella era Sakura, la mujer con la que había quedado esa noche y..

Sasuke la observó de reojo.

― Hana… Me llamo Hana…― Contestó casi robóticamente. ― _Cobarde Gallina _―

― Hola Hana. ¿Estás sola? ― Contestó esta vez con un poco más de atención hacia ella.

― Si ¿Y tú? ―

― He quedado aquí con alguien pero al parecer se está retrasando. ―

― Ah… Quizá… No la haz visto, hay mucha gente aquí sabes…―

― Puede ser. Ni siquiera tengo su móvil para poder llamarla. ― Contestó cortante.

― Ah… Sí… Qué pena ― Contestó.

Habían pensado varias veces en enviarse el móvil, pero no era necesario por la ubicación en la que se encontraban, ella en Tokio y el en Los Ángeles, y su situación no era precaria ya que siempre estaban conectados a través del Mail. Sakura quedó contemplándolo embobada. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse ya que comenzó a hablarle al bartender y luego comenzó a dirigirle unas palabras sin que ella registrase una sola silaba. ¡Rayos! ¡Era el hombre con el que llevaba escribiéndose por ocho meses! ¡La tentación hecha carne por el que cualquier mujer entregaría en bandeja de plata su alma con tal de poseerlo aunque sea una noche en su cama!

―… Noche. ― Oyó terminar.

Sakura lo miro inocentemente antes de que el rubor hiciera acto de presencia.

― Perdona pero no te oí ―

Sasuke echó una pequeña risa, si es que a eso puede llamársele risa, fue corta y suave pero de esas que te entran al oído y te hacen vibrar todo y cuando se dice todo, es todo. Se apoyó en la mesa con el codo.

― ¿En verdad te encuentras bien? No me importaría acercarte a un hospital ―

― Eh… No, no… Estoy bien, solo es la música y la gente… Mucho ruido, es todo. ―

― Es tu primera noche ―

― ¿Aquí? Sí, no había venido antes. ¿Y tú? ―

― Sí, mi amigo es el dueño del local. Cuando estoy de paso suelo venir. ―

― Vaya… ― Sakura giró la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse y decirle a Sasuke quien era ella en realidad, que… Lo miro de reojo encontrándolo que la observaba serio como escaneándola meticulosamente, una electrizante mirada que al instante le arrebató un evidente sonrojo.

― ¿No se enfadará tu novia si me ve contigo? ―

― ¿Hn? No tengo. ¿Y tu novio se enfadará contigo? ―

― Eh… Como si las fantasías pudieren hacerse realidad para decir que tengo novio, no inventes ― Soltó sin darse cuenta y cuando se dio cuenta se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas y volvió a echarse esa pequeña risa que electrizó las neuronas de Sakura en un corto circuito masivo. Se respaldó por la barra y colocó un brazo encima.

― Eso me ha recordado a la chica que vine a conocer. Es igual de directa que tú ―

― Ah… ¿En verdad? ― Respondió Sakura cuidando que no se le notara el susto. ―_Mierda, mierda, mierda _―

―Si ― Respondió a secas.

― Es qué… En la ciudad casi todos somos así, no debería extrañarte ―

― Oh ―

― Por supuesto, sabes… Es mejor que me vaya, tal vez tu… Amiga no se acerque si te ve con otra chica ―

― Quizás… ― Murmuró tan seductoramente fijando su vista a la entrada qué Sakura dudó en abandonar la barra.

Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad, ese hombre hacía que su cuerpo entrara en un corto circuito masivo y necesitaba estar a solas para un mantenimiento urgente, no podía ser de otro modo.

― Yo… Me voy… Por lo de antes, sabes, te lo agradezco… Yo… Gracias― Resolvió y dio vuelta para luego echarse a andar avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, se me mezcló entre la multitud. Cuanto más lejos estuviese de el mucho mejor, se serenaría y volvería recitar el puñetero mensaje e ir a enfrentarlo una vez más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sólo veinte minutos, veinte minutos mas y se lanzaría de nuevo a la carga.

¡Ya llevaba una hora vigilando a Sasuke desde su escondite en una mesa alejada de la multitud enloquecida por la música y unas parejas la cubrían mientras se besuqueaban sin pudor!

Era la tercera vez que iba al baño y se metía a uno de los sanitarios donde se ponía a llorar y patalear de frustración por lo que asustaba a las mujeres que allí se adentraban, más de una vez el encargado se metió a averiguar lo que sucedía pero para su suerte ella conseguía salir a tiempo de allí, respiraba unas cincuenta veces antes de escanear de nuevo el pub en busca de Sasuke.

En ese momento lo vio, estaba rodeado de varias mujeres a las cuales por lo que notaba el las iba rechazando con desdén, apartando las manos de aquellas osadas de su cuerpo y quedaba bebiendo solo.

Es que acaso seguía esperándola después de plantón que le había dado de más de una hora, tres veces había decidido levantarse para ir a encararlo y las tres veces se había vuelto a mitad de camino aterrada.

― _¡Maldita sea Sakura! No puedes dejarlo así ¡Ve! ¡Herirás sus sentimientos pequeña gallina! ― Se regañaba mentalmente. ― A ver, hay que ir con el, sólo debes decirle que tu eres Sakura y asunto arreglado__, __si te deja de escribir pues bueno, un hombre más que pasa__por tu vida_― Se repetía.

Pero el gran problema ahí era que Sasuke no era 'un hombre mas en su vida' era SU hombre. Listo, serio y apasionado. Había días en los que se pasaba horas re leyendo sus mails que solían ser tan extensos como los de ella, contándose anécdotas, cosas que les surgían, sueños, anhelos, etc. En lo sentimental, pues, nunca tocaban el tema, al menos a ella nunca le hablaba de sus conquistas que, viendo la figura que se mandaba seria como para llenar libretas de las grandes, o al menos eso es lo que Sakura pensaba. En ocasiones los temas solían subirse de tono lo que a ella le ruborizaba pero se calentaba y le respondía con la misma intensidad, no quería quedarse atrás respecto a lo que se refería con el, quería que la viese como alguien gracioso, de quien pudiera _'enamorarse'._

Habían hablado por mucho tiempo. Bueno, escrito, 235 días para ser exactos, daban para mucho, lo que con otros hombres hablaba en su vida, teniendo en cuenta que su última relación solo había durado tres meses, con un verdadero gilipollas. Así que, para ella, el pensar en que le había mentido, era simplemente destrozar esa amistad, perder a ese compañero lo que equivaldría empezar desde cero sola y deprimida por lo pasado.

― _¡Que en Paz descanses Sakura Haruno! ¡Tu recuerdo vivirá por siempre!_―

Retrocedió y volvió a sentarse en su mesa por cuarta vez después de recorrer la mitad del camino que lo separaba a Sasuke y soltó un largo suspiro. Cruzó los brazos por encima de la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en ellos.

― _¿Y si se fuera? Yo… Podría mandarle un mail diciéndole que llegue muy tarde y no lo vi, entonces… Así tal vez podría…_― Pensó.

― _¡Estupendo Sakura! Tu si que alargas las cosas__. _― Repitió su conciencia.

Otro gemido lastimero salió de su boca. Porqué justamente ella, esta vez su hermana Mei había acertado cuando le dijo que su impulsividad iba a causarle graves problemas y que un día de aquellos ella ya no podría repararlos, pues bien, ya estaba en uno bien grande.

― _¿Y ahora? Gracias nee-san, tu si que eres de ayuda _― Pensó, soltando otro gemido infeliz.

Si ella se enterara de que su hermana menor estaba sola en pub con un tipo así… No quería ni imaginar lo que pudiere hacerle.

― Hola preciosa. ¿Te aburres? ¿Quieres compañía? ― Pregunto una voz aterciopelada a su lado. Sakura giro la cabeza sin levantarla de los brazos y vio a un chico muy sonriente.

Tenia una copa de liquido rojo, por la textura se trataría de Oporto, vestía una camisa negra con la cremallera solo hasta la mitad dejando al descubierto parte de sus muy bien trabajados pectorales y un colgante con un dije bastante peculiar y unos pantalones blancos. El pelo lo tenia de color grisáceo peinado hacia atrás y terminaban en punta arriba, los ojos de un color rojizo, un mentón cuadrado y por supuesto una sonrisa torcida. Ese tipo se mandaba un aire arrogante y lascivo repugnante. Genial, un ligón.

― Gracias. Pero no me interesa. ― Contestó con educación.

― Aun no me diste chance para conocerme. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo y te acerco a tu casa en mi coche? ―

― No estoy ebria. El hecho de qué esta echada en la mesa no me hace una borracha. Estoy lo suficientemente bien como para ponerme en pie sola ¿Ok? ― Y ahí estaba ella con su genio noblemente concebido.

Llegar a ese pub, esperando a Sasuke que por cierto ella estaba más que convencida de que no era real, descubrir de que no solamente existía sino que era el hombre de sus sueños más secretos y _fantaseados__, _tener que confesar inminentemente la mentira y soportar sus regaños una vez descubierta la treta no era precisamente la combinación perfecta para estar de buen humor.

― Por lo menos yo no estoy amargado como tú ― Insultó el otro.

― ¿Amargada? ¡Pero serás cabrón! ― Bramó ella levantándose del taburete y empujándolo con el dedo.

― Yo sólo quería hacerte pasar un buen rato, con lo buena que estabas, qué desperdicio. Tú te lo pierdes ― Respondió levantando las manos alejándose. ― No es mi culpa de que seas una sosa mojigata ―

Sakura quedó boquiabierta.

― _¿Sosa mojigata? Ese cabrón le había dicho sosa mojigata _―

Las lágrimas le picaban los ojos porque no era la primera vez que le decían aquellas palabras. Otros hombres que habían pasado por su vida le habían dedicado aquellas hirientes palabras. Se giró para volver a la mesa y chocó contra el pecho de alguien, el golpe la mandó un poco hacia atrás hasta que las manos de esa persona se cerraron en torno a su cintura.

― Perdón. ― Se disculpó ella.

― ¿Te estaba molestando? ―

Sakura levantó de inmediato la cabeza al reconocer la voz. Era Sasuke, que demonios hacia el ahí. Parpadeo varias veces para que las lágrimas no bajaran por sus mejillas pero el ambiente cargado iba a contracorriente y ella estaba perdiendo.

Sasuke levanto una de sus cejas, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella apartando a la gente que había enfrente lo suficiente para que los dos pasasen, ella lo miraba confundida, durante todo el rato que la estuvo jalando el no la miró, por un momento se asustó, pero cuando llegaron al aparcadero se detuvieron frente a una moto, si, la moto de las fotos que el le había mandado durante su ultima visita a aquella ciudad en donde tenia asuntos pendientes, el saco un casco de ella y se lo colocó cubriéndole la cabeza, montó la moto en un ágil y ligero movimiento de piernas, si a eso se le puede llamar ligero cuando vio flexionar esa endurecida pierna no pudo evitar pasar la mirada un poco más al sur y que los colores se le subieran al rostro cuando escenas morbosas pasaron por su mente, sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza lo que provoco que Sasuke arqueara una ceja.

― Monta ―

Fue una sola palabra, una palabra nada más y ya la tenía montada en la Harley Davidson de las fotografías.

Notó como sus manos buscaban las suyas colocándolas delante de su cuerpo, tiró de ella para que le rodeara la cintura con los brazos y tener que apretarse más a el.

Se colocó el casco, arrancó y salieron disparados en la noche.

― Hana ―

Ella se sorprendió con la facilidad que lo oía a pesar de ir a esa velocidad con el viento helando su piel.

― ¿Cómo es que te oigo tan claro? ―

― Los cascos están comunicados entre sí para hablar sin la necesidad de gritar ¿Te encuentras bien? ―

― Entiendo. Sí, lo estoy ―

― No llegué a oír lo que aquel hombre te dijo pero debió de haber sido lo bastante cruel como para dejarte así ¿no? ―

A Sakura le estremeció lo que escuchaba.

― _¿Acaso la estaba observando? _―

― Me sentí responsable por no llegar antes y defenderte. Era la obligación de un hombre para una mujer que se encontraba sola por eso te saqué de allí ―

― ¿Y tu cita? ―

― Ya es bastante tarde, dudo que llegue. Ya hablaré con ella sobre este tema ―

Sakura se mordió el labio, ponderando si decirle o no la verdad.

Hubo un largo silencio.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ―

― ¿No te importa? No vivo lejos de aquí―

― Tú sólo dime donde y ahí estaremos ―

Sakura no pudo articular ni media silaba tenia el corazón latiendo como una locomotora y por un momento temió que el lo sintiera.

― ¿Hana? ―

― Dime ―

― ¿Dónde te llevo? ―

― ¡Ah, si! ¡Perdón! ―

Después de que le dio su dirección, Sakura se abrazo fuertemente a Sasuke, detestaba el casco ya que no podía apoyar su mejilla a su espalda, embriagarse con el perfume tan exquisito que desprendía, un olor madoroso, muy masculino. A cambio, la conversación siguió, una como la de los mails sólo que en vivo, el era tan directo y justo con sus palabras, igual ella lograba sacarle más charla, aunque ya conocía las respuestas a las preguntas que le lanzaba pero ella fingía no tener conocimiento.

Cuando la moto se detuvo ella se aferró como un koala a el, un koala de pelo rosa.

En un momento sus manos se cerraron sobre su ropa y notaba una presión justo debajo de ellas, algo duro y caliente.

― Hana, llegamos ―

― Si ― Contesto bastante distraída.

― ¿No quieres bajar? ―

― No… ¡Quiero decir si! ― Dijo tras despertar de sus fantasías. Soltó su cintura y cuando intentó bajarse una mano se lo impidió.

― Espera… ― Sasuke bajó de la moto y se sentó frente a ella, desabrochó el casco y se lo sacó de la cabeza descubriendo un rostro algo sonrojado.

Soltó los cascos colocándolos en el manillar de la moto, se acercó aun más a ella, su mano en cintura, fijándola para que no pudiera escapar. Sus ojos negros no dejaban de mirarla con tanta intensidad que le hicieron temblarse con anticipación.

Sasuke empujo con la mano su cintura hacia el, mordiéndole los labios antes de pasar su lengua por ellos para volver a morderlos. Sakura intentó hacer lo mismo pero cada vez que iba con ello el se alejaba o cambiaba de posición. Se quejó insatisfecha y el soltó esa peculiar risa como si le divirtiera la escena, sus labios se cerraron y en un momento los fusionó exigiéndole la misma ferocidad que el.

Hubo un momento en que las chispas estallaron, Sasuke tomo la nuca de Sakura y la obligó a estar más cerca de él.

Se separaron jadeantes sin dejar de mirarse como si de un suculento manjar se tratara. Sakura quería más, estuvo tentada en tomarlo del rostro y comenzar nuevamente aquella batalla por el poder, era como un pastel de fresas, un mouse de chocolate, de esas ambrosías, dulce de los dioses ― _¡Elige la que más te guste!_―

― Buenas noches, Hana ―

― Buenas… ¿Qué? ― Se despejó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba despidiéndose. Recordó que aun no había dicho nada, era su oportunidad. Abrió la boca y… la volvió a cerrar.

― Lo siento. La noche acaba aquí. ―

― ¿Por qué? ― Protestó sedienta de más.

― No puedo hacer nada más. Adiós. ― Susurró.

El motor de la moto se encendió y Sasuke aceleró para luego perderse en la lejanía.

Sakura siguió mirando en dirección que había tomado durante un rato hasta perderlo de vista completamente, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Dos pasos frente a su apartamento y sus rodillas tambalearon e hizo que ella se sentase en el suelo. Sus manos inevitablemente tocaron sus labios, rojos e hinchados. ¡La besó! Y no era un beso ¡Era un besazo!

― ¡Muy bien, Sakura! ¡Te felicito! ¡Así se hace! ¿Ahora como sales de esta? ―

.

.

.

.

.

.

» _De: Sasuke_

_Para: Haruno_

_Fecha: 19 de noviembre 2012 06:21_

_Asunto: ¿Qué pasó?_

_Hola Sakura._

_¿Qué paso ayer? Pensé que querías quedar conmigo y conocernos como habíamos planeado pero me haz dejado plantado. ¿Ocurrió algo?_

_Espero que no haya sido así y sólo fue por indecisión tuya; y no me salgas con que llegaste pero que había mucha _

_gente porque te hubiese encontrado en donde fuera que estuvieses y tú sabes muy bien eso._

_tampoco me creeré el que hayas llegado más tarde. Te esperé lo suficiente y deje tu foto en el pub por si aparecías_

_así que si lo hacías me hubiesen llamado de inmediato. Ahórrate posibles mentiras._

_¿Sabes lo que hice a cambio de ese plantón? Estuve charlando con una chica preciosa, diferente a ti físicamente_

_pero muy parecida en el carácter, a veces imaginaba que hablaba contigo en vez de ella que era una completa extraña._

_No pude evitarlo y la besé, pero pensando en ti._

_¿Te convenzo lo suficiente para quedar de nuevo? Segunda oportunidad. _

_Dime donde trabajas y te recojo para ir a comer juntos. Eso sí, pásame tu móvil para llamarte por si piensas darme otro plantón._

_Espero tu respuesta« _

_._

_._

_._

― ¡Engreído! ¡Arrogante! ¡Narcisista! ¡Tonto! ¡Prepotente! ― Mascullaba mientras mordía el cojín que tenia entre sus brazos. Estaba delante del ordenador, con las piernas subidas a la silla leyendo el mail que Sasuke le había mandado.

Eran las 6 y 30 de la mañana había pensado mandarle un mensaje antes de irse al trabajo ya que Ino estuvo llamándola para que no faltara ese día pero al encender el ordenador la llegada de un nuevo mail la desconcertó.

Cinco minutos después la sangre le hervía pidiendo a bramadas la cabeza de el.

― ¿Qué me había besado pensando en Sakura? ¡Pero si ella era Sakura! ¡Como se atrevía a decirle eso! Bien, el no sabía que Hana era Sakura, pero no creo que a Sakura le gustara que dijera eso. Bueno, puede que si le gustara… Pero a nosotras… Y a Hana…―

Se echó las manos a la cabeza, se despeino completamente mientras gritaba.

― Sentir celos de mi misma… ¡Eso es patético! ― Murmuró.

Volvió a tocar sus labios, sus mejillas ardieron al recordar esa escena, fue tan pasional, erótica. Se había enamorado por completo. Pero porqué la había besado, le pareció desagradable que sea como pago por haberla llevado a su casa. Un hombre de ese calibre es un imán para las mujeres.

― El muy idiota pudo haberse guardado eso para si mismo. ¡Como se atreve a decírmelo! Pero si será… ¡Ahora va a ver! ―

Bajo las piernas, tiró el cojín y comenzó a teclear como endemoniada.

.

.

.

.

» _De: Haruno_

_Para: Sasuke_

_Fecha: 19 de noviembre 2012 06:34_

_Asunto: RE: ¿Qué pasó?_

_Hola Sasuke._

_¡Vaya! Pensaba que estarías sumamente mal por haberte plantado en el pub, pero veo con satisfacción que me haz encontrado_

_una sustituta así de rápido. Me alegra que te hayas divertido con ella, ya sabes lo que siempre te digo, sin duda habrás captado toda_

_la atención femenina y esa chica debió ser una más. Hasta donde sé nunca me habias hablado de tus conquistas lo cual quiere decir_

_que ella atravesó tu duro corazón._

_Y sobre la cita, ya te dije que tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina y hubo que quedarse a resolverlo. Me quede haciendo horas extra_

_porque yo conozco mejor a los clientes y me encargaron exclusivamente ese trabajo. Y con lo del móvil, aquí te paso para que no suceda lo mismo._

_también te paso mi dirección ya que tanto quieres quedar conmigo._

_Quedamos a las dos en las oficinas. Si te pierdes no te molestes en venir, quizá ya para entonces me habré ido con otro hombre y lo besaré pensando en ti._

_PD: Los datos que necesitas y mi móvil._

_Oficinas Senju's Company_

_Calle Paseo de los Héroes, Edificio numero 23 Quimerus._

_Movil: +7281011784 « _

_._

_._

_._

Sakura le dio **Enter **y en segundos le llego la confirmación del envió. Sonrió con autosuficiencia asintiendo con la cabeza, a ver que pensaba ahora el muy tonto.

― _¿Y te haz dado cuenta que acabas de citarle en tu trabajo donde va a preguntar por Sakura y le dirán que eres tú, grandísima idiota?_― Lanzo su conciencia.

Como un baldazo de agua fría volvió a releer el puñetero mail que acababa de mandar. ¡Había quedado con el en su trabajo! Estaba tan enfadada que no se había dado cuenta de que le había citado en su trabajo.

― No, no, no ― Negó con desesperación.

― _Si, si, si_― Retumbo su conciencia.

Con gran velocidad abrió otra ventana y comenzó a escribirle un nuevo mensaje con la intención de cancelarlo todo, cuando el sonido de un nuevo mail la hizo levantarse de la silla. Temblorosa clicó esperando por dios que fuese algún conocido suyo menos Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

» _De: Sasuke_

_Para: Haruno_

_Fecha: 19 de noviembre 2012 06:46_

_Asunto: RE: RE: ¿Qué pasó? _

_Allí estaré. « _

_._

_._

_._

― ¡EXCELENTE! ¡Felicitaciones Sakura Haruno! Te mereces el honorifico de ¡Soberana Idiota! ¡Salud! ― Chilló y se dio un cabezazo con el escritorio.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Hoola mis bellos lectores! _

_Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de mi historia, __**de nuevo **__lo volvi a reescribir, Fanfiction no aceptaba ciertas cosas, ¡Gomen! T.T pero aquí lo tienen no le cambie nada, se lo juro waa ;(._

_¿Tomatazos o Reviews para Saku?_

_Metí dos capítulos en uno ¿Por qué? Pues verán, tardaré un poco en actualizarlo nuevamente así que me dije_

_¿Porque dejarlos con la duda si puedo dejarlos ardiendo? ;D Ok no .-._

_Reviews, Reviews, Reviews u_u_

_Capaz haga una excepción y lo actualice un poco antes, pero ¡Motívenme!_

_Hahaha!_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de la continuación._

_Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente Cap ;)_

_¡Saludos!_

_¡Motto Love To Fiction desu!_

_Besos, Saku ~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Masashi Kishimoto**©

**Esta historia es completamente mía.**

Antes que nada me gustaría hacer algunas acotaciones;

La idea de esta historia la tomé de una de las novelas de Encarni Arcoya Alvarez©

Agradezco a quién me lo haya remarcado, usé la idea central como inspiración así que no es Plagio. **¡GRACIAS! **

Esperé hasta el final para darlo a conocer, eso no me hace hipócrita, no se anticipen a los hechos.

**Mi mayor reto fue tomar la idea y crear una historia a base de esa pequeña espuma, y transformarlo en algo original, es difícil recrear algo sin que tome el nivel de 'plagio' me esforcé mucho en crear algo nuevo, un escenario distinto, tiempo y por supuesto el ambiente propicio para que se desarrollara el SasuSaku, no quería algo cliché ni merysue, asi que agradezco a los que estuvieron siguiéndome hasta el final de este desafío que fue crear mi primera historia a base de una pequeña espuma milagrosa que es Encarni Arcoya.**

**Guest y Kurosaki ryu más los demás lectores: **Sasuke en todo momento la llama 'Hana' si aparece 'Sakura' disculpen, es error de dedo, tenía en mente a Sakura mientras armaba la escena de mi otra historia y se me fue el nombre, no lo detecté cuando le eché una última escaneada antes de subirlo. Mil disculpas si eso les desequilibró un poco mientras leían u_u Primer punto aclarado.

Segundo punto, sé que a algunos les molesta que alargue un poco el tema de la 'mentira'. Paciencia mis lectores, su sexy escritora sabe porqué lo hace, os daré una gran sorpresa así que no os desesperéis.

Doy por terminado esta sesión y continuemos con lo esencial, disfruten del quinto y último capitulo señores.

Desde ya muchas gracias por acompañarme y los espero en mis futuros proyectos ;)

_**¡SasuSaku & ItaSaku Eien ni Naru!**_

_**Advertencia ¡Lemon!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

―**Enamorándote por Hotmail―**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¡De nuevo yo, y yo, otra vez yo! ― Gimoteo.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro desesperada, el enfado había nublado su mente, estaba confundida, las ideas no eran precisas y necesitaba una solución rápida, se tomó de la cabeza y comenzó a jalar de su cabello cuando un pequeño sonido la volvió a la realidad. Era su teléfono sonando, lo tomó y era Ino.

― Buen di… ―

― ¡Sakura! ¡Dime qué pasó con aquel chico! ¡Habla mujer! ―

― Ino… No creo que este sea el mej… ―

― ¡No me salgas con eso ahora! ¿A qué hora piensas venir? ¡Es tardísimo! ―

Sakura miro el reloj y tenía razón.

― ¡Ya voy! ―

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su bolso y subió a un taxi, en todo el camino su conciencia no perdió tiempo en rebobinarle una y otra vez lo que había sucedido esa mañana, atormentándola, pero también le facilitó unas cuantas ideas de cómo salirse de esa situación, pero todas conducían a una sola solución, la más difícil.

― ¿Cómo rayos haré que Ino me ayude? ― Murmuro para si misma.

Al llegar a su trabajo Ino ya la estaba esperando en la puerta de su oficina, le sonrió y luego tomo su brazo tirando de ella al pequeño cubo cerrando la puerta.

― ¿Y bien? ―

― Bueno… Sabes… ―

― ¡Oye! ¡Habla! ¿Quieres? ― Pregunto impaciente la rubia.

― Bien ―

Sakura le comentó todo lo que había pasado.

― ¡Wow! ¿Vendrá aquí? ¡Quiero conocerlo! ―

― Puedes hacer más que eso, ir a comer con el fingiendo ser yo ―

― ¿Eh? ¡NO! No haré eso, Sakura. Es más, ni siquiera apareceré delante de él, tendrás que afrontarlo. ― Señaló firme Ino.

― Pero… Pero… ― Titubeo Sakura.

― Oye, si te haz enamorado, por lógica debes enfrentarte a el, me sorprende que aun no le hayas dicho la verdad ―

― Es difícil sabes… He querido pero no he podido siquiera, mirarlo a la cara ―

― No podrás mentirle por mucho, y será mejor que termines con todo esto. Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo ―

― ¿Qué…? ―

― Cómo lo oíste. Ese hombre no merece lo que le estás haciendo, me parece muy infantil de tu parte. ―

― Pero tú… No… ―

― Espero que te haya quedado claro Sakura. ¡AFRONTALO! ―

Dicho esto se levantó de la silla y se retiró a su oficina.

La charla dejó a Sakura sin más salidas que decirle propiamente la verdad, respiró profundo y por instinto volvió a mirar el reloj, tragó grueso y comenzó a buscar resignación para lo que se veía inminente, el que Sasuke descubriera que ella era Hana y la posibilidad casi segura de qué se enfadara y dejara de dirigirle la palabra.

La jornada transcurrió lenta y dolorosa para ella, entre papeleos, torpezas, regaños y gemidos infelices por su parte.

Ino la alentaba desde su escritorio con una lastimera sonrisa que sólo la hundía más en su depresión, así que opto por no volver a salir de su cubo hasta que le cayera encima el 'Ángel Vengador de pelo Azabache'. Volvió a suspirar por centésima vez buscando tranquilizarse, faltaban minutos para que la hora de la cita llegará, sentía una enorme ansiedad por lo que sucedería cuando lo viera llegar y comenzara a preguntar por Sakura, no sólo eso, qué explicación le daría al hecho de que ella estuviese en el mismo lugar de trabajo que su 'Amiga' ¿Coincidencia? No, demasiada.

― _¡Acaso estás pensando en mentir nuevamente! _― Lanzó su conciencia.

Se suponía que debía decirle esta vez la verdad y de nuevo ella ahí planeando como mentirle a Sasuke, se apoyo por el escritorio tomándose de la cabeza y unos papeles cayeron al suelo, se agachó para recogerlos y notó que alguien yacía de pie delante suyo, el corazón se le aceleró más de la cuenta, en un momento temió que le diera un infarto, comenzó a escanear de abajo hasta llegar al rostro de la persona que la observaba de forma seria e intimidante.

― ¡Hola Hana! ¿Qué coincidencia no? ― Saludó el.

― He Sí ¿Verdad? ― Se aclaró la garganta.

― Venía en busca de mi amiga, ¿Conoces a Sakura? ― Preguntó echando un vistazo al pasillo que conducía a los demás cubos.

― Eh, no… digo sí… ―

― ¿En donde está? Tenía planeado llevarla a comer ―

― E-Está arriba, con… con… ¡Una reunión! ― Exclamó ella.

― ¿Reunión? Pero si habíamos quedado para esta hora ― Dijo mirando su reloj.

― La reunión ha sido imprevista ― Respondió ella ladeando la cabeza.

― ¿Hn? Voy a llamarla a su celular ― Dijo sacando el móvil de su bolsillo.

― _¡Que hago! ¡Mierda! _― pensó.

La observaba de reojo, su cara palideció, por momentos sintió el valor de decirle de tajo todo lo que le oprimía el pecho pero cuando abría la boca en segundos volvía cerrarla, Sasuke tenía una mirada sumamente intimidante, estaba realmente bello, iba vestido con unos jeans azules oscuros, una camisa gris mangas cortas dejando ver esos brazos llenos de músculos, la cremallera semiabierta dejando a la vista un poco de ese torso bien trabajado, y para rematar una cazadora de cuero negra, el pelo un poco rebelde de seguro por el ventarrón que afuera se estaba desatando, ¡Un Ángel Caído! Tan simple y llano, eso sólo lo hacia más misterioso y temerario, por correo siempre era directo y le hacía honor a esos días de intensa charla en donde el siempre ganaba casi todas las discusiones, era demasiado habilidoso con las palabras y usaba una lógica bastante concreta para rebatirla y por supuesto conquistar la victoria, le divertía el hecho de dejarla acorralada y por supuesto presionarla para que reconociera su error, y ella como contendiente era una soberana orgullosa, detestaba con pasión y devoción caer ante el pero no siempre sucedía de esa manera, ella también ganaba.

.

.

― Me da apagado. Esto ya me está molestando. ― Susurró mientras discaba nuevamente.

― Oh… Qué lastima ― Musitó.

― ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Hana? ―

― Eh... Yo… Claro. ―

― Dale esto a Sakura, la esperaré esta noche en mi hotel para esa hora, dile que es su última oportunidad y qué no la perdonaré si falta ― Dijo depositando un pequeño papel de color amarillo pálido, en el se hallaba la dirección de un hotel muy lujoso por cierto, de esos que solo te dejan hacer reservaciones hasta 6 meses antes, no necesita más detalles.

― Claro ―

― Bien ―

Dicho esto se acercó lo suficiente a Sakura como para plasmar un beso, ella cerró los ojos esperando que el fusionara sus labios con los de ella, pero solo le dio un pequeño e insignificante pico, estuvo tentada a tirar de el y besarlo con furia pero se encontraba en una situación sumamente precaria físicamente, sus piernas temblaban y su mente se hallaba en cortocircuito.

Vio como el se perdía tras la puerta, se sentó y volvió a observar el pequeño retazo con la dirección del hotel en el que el se hospedaba, volvió a soltar un largo suspiro y triste suspiro, volvió a quedarse muda delante suyo, la intensidad con la que su presencia la intimidaba era tal que con solo observarla de manera seria y peligrosamente bastaba para dejarla en 'Apagado'. Le pareció extraño que Sasuke no insistiera con lo de buscarla, o es que acaso lo sabia, sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza intentando eliminar ese pensamiento, eso no era posible, sin nada más continúo con sus labores, ya tendría tiempo para pensar muy bien lo que haría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terminó su hora y se apresuró a retirarse, por hoy tomaría un taxi, no quería escuchar reproches, no quería hablar con nadie, sólo deseaba estar sola por unas horas antes de tomar la decisión final, la que encaminaría su relación con Sasuke, el día en qué tendría que ponerle fin a esa seguidilla de mentiras, cobardía y darle entrada a la madurez, se hizo consciente de qué su miedo e inseguridad y sin mencionar su impulsividad claro la llevaron a cometer grandes tonterías, se sentía sumamente culpable por haberle hecho todo eso a Sasuke, no era la mujer ideal para el, el ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, maduro, pero ella, ella sólo le había ofrecido mentiras.

Llegó a su casa y volvió a sacar el pequeño papel que contenía la dirección del hotel en donde el se hospedaba, suspiro con tristeza y volteó a ver el reloj, estos marcaban las 19 horas, la cita era para las 20 en punto, y había un pequeño PD en la parte baja de la nota donde decía que era su ultima oportunidad, debía de ser puntual ya qué el se marcharía mañana, los ojos comenzaron a nublársele no reparó en pasarse el borde del brazo por los ojos y evitar llorar, bajó sus cosas al living y subió a su habitación, se dio una buena ducha relajante, y entre suspiros tomo una decisión.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¡Bien! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Avanza, Sakura! ― Se apremiaba.

Se encontraba delante de las puertas del lujoso Hotel Royal Tokio, lo miró deslumbrada, en las revistas no parecían tan grandes, se arregló propiamente para la ocasión, no quería que Sasuke la hiciera de menos en comparación con Ino, o al menos eso era lo que Sakura pensaba, con paso firme avanzó, los empleados le abrieron las puertas como si fuera una princesa, acaparó la atención de toda la recepción por supuesto se dio cuenta de ello, llevaba un delicado vestido de seda rojo, escotado en la parte del pecho, un pequeño chal de encajes negros, calzaba unos zapatos de cuero italiano negros con tacones de aproximadamente 10 centímetros que hacían ver sus piernas más largas y finas, un pequeño bolso de mano rojo, el cabello lo tenia recogido en una roda bien alta, y dos mechones le caían a ambos lados del rostro, se había maquillado de forma sencilla pero muy sensual, su paso firme se deshizo al llegar a la mesa de recepciones, le tembló la voz cuando iba a decir el nombre de Sasuke, volteó y lo vio bajando de las escaleras, aun no la había visto, se mordió el labio inferior al ver lo exquisitamente vestido que estaba, el arrepentimiento la invadió y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse solas hacia la salida del hotel.

― _¡Oye! ¡Qué rayos estás haciendo! ¡Regresa! _― Retumbo su conciencia.

― _¡Cállate! _― Silencio ésta.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir sintió una mano tirar de su brazo obligándola a girarse, un sudor frío se instalo en su espalda, sus terminaciones nerviosas al parecer se habían sumido en un profundo letargo, alzó la vista y su mirada se encontró con unos ojos ónix que la observaban de forma intimidante.

― Yo… Me he equivocado de lugar… Adiós. ― Dijo intentando irse.

Sasuke tomó de su codo y tiró de ella con suavidad hasta el ascensor del edificio. Sakura lo observaba temerosa.

― ¡O-Oye! ¡Suéltame, nos están viendo! ¡Voy a gritar! ― Susurraba.

― Te lo explicaré arriba. ―

― ¡No! ¡Deja de jalarme! ―

― Conociéndote se que eres capaz de convertirte en una gacela y salir disparada si te suelto, una gacela rosa y _mentirosa _―

Sakura enmudeció por sus palabras. En ese instante se hizo consciente de qué Sasuke estaba enterado de su identidad, soltó un pequeño gemido ahogado por la impresión.

Al llegar al piso designado, Sasuke sin soltarla abrió la puerta de su habitación con una tarjeta magnética, bueno, ni la mitad de una habitación, era una suite lujosa, de esas qué solo aparecen en la tele, había varios muebles, dos ventanales bastante amplias que daban directo con la ciudad, por la hora la lumínica era impresionante, una vista digna de ser fotografiada y no menos de admirarse por horas, desvió la mirada hacia el final de un pequeño pasillo que daba como final dos puertas cerradas lo que supondría seria la habitación privada, era una especie de apartamento. Ella tiró de su brazo y Sasuke aprisionó su labio inferior con los dientes dándole un certero mordisco lo suficientemente fuerte para que las lágrimas comenzaran a picarle los ojos, Sakura soltó un quejido de dolor y el la tomo fuertemente de la cintura humedeciendo con su lengua la zona en donde la había mordido, lo succiono levemente y procedió a besarla, la tensión en ella cesó por momentos, pero aun seguía asustada porqué Sasuke ya conocía la verdad.

Cerró las puertas y se cercioró de pasarle la tarjeta ante la mirada atónita de Sakura.

― ¿Te haz estado burlando de mí? ― Preguntó ella con la voz rota por el llanto que se veía venir.

― No ― Respondió a secas.

― ¿Entonces porqué dejaste que siguiera mintiendo? ―

Sasuke la observó por un instante y se dirigió al mini bar que tenía dentro de la suite, así como lo leen señores, un MINI BAR, cargó un poco de whisky a su copa con todo el tiempo del mundo, impacientándola por momentos, Sakura comenzaba a creer que le estaba tomando el pelo.

― Esperaba a que fueras tu quién terminara con la farsa, seguí tu juego sin entender el porqué lo hacías ― Respondió dándole un sorbo a su copa.

― Pero… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ― Susurró.

― Sencillo. La foto qué me enviaste es de una chica muy bonita, demasiado diría yo, si en verdad eras tú no me hubieses dado tantas vueltas para enviármela ¿No crees? ―

Sakura palideció.

― _¡Oh vaya! ¡Knock out! _― Lanzó su conciencia.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y Sakura retrocedía a cada paso que él daba.

― Siéntate ― Sentenció el.

Sakura no se movió del lugar en donde yacía parada, Sasuke suspiró molesto por su actitud, se acercó y tomó sutilmente de su codo llevándola hasta uno de los sillones, notó que ella estaba temblando, volvió a suspirar esta vez como buscando algo, jaló el sillón que se encontraba delante de Sakura lo atrajo tanto como pudo hacia ella, tomó asiento y desprendió el pequeño listón que sostenía el cabello de Sakura ante la mirada confundida de esta, tomo uno de los mechones y lo observó un momento antes de hablar.

― Esto es lo más extraño que he visto en toda mi vida ― Dijo pasando el dedo índice por el mechón.

Sakura lo miró, los ojos empezaron a picarle demasiado por las lágrimas pero se contuvo cuando escuchó que el proseguía.

― Pero es lo más hermoso que podrías tener, me imaginé que te acomplejabas por algo, quedé intrigado por la mentira, nunca me habías mentido Sakura,

así que esperé el momento en qué podíamos quedar para saber quién eras, la chica más bella que he conocido ―

― Yo… Pensé que no eras el de la foto… Qué eras un modelo de revista erótica o algún tipo de chico playboy ― Susurró ladeando la cabeza.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

― Lo siento tanto… Temía que me vieras, que vieras este cabello tan extraño, que me rechazaras por el como… los demás ― Musitó.

― Al principio te vi como esa amiga que nunca tuve, conforme iba pasando el tiempo me gustó el hecho de que eras una chica sincera, divertida y poco usual ― Dijo secándole las lagrimas con la yema del dedo índice.

Sakura se limitó a observarlo.

― Me encantaba el hecho de que eras capaz de contradecirme sin miramientos, defender tus ideas a pesar de lo equivocadas que éstas eran, aceptar lo que yo te ofrecía sin más, no presionarme en temas de los cuales no quería hablar, ni siquiera saber en donde trabajo o cuanto gano, quería conocerte, quería que formaras parte de mi vida, por eso seguí adelante, no quería creer que eras una mentirosa, ni que jugaras conmigo, esa no era la Sakura con quién yo hablaba ― Terminó.

― _A esto… ¿Qué se responde? _― Masculló en silencio a su conciencia.

― _¡Oye! ¡A mi no me metas! ¡Yo te lo dije y no me hiciste caso! ¡Apáñatelas tú! ¡Improvisa, cretina! _― Respondió su conciencia.

― Yo… También sentía lo mismo, cuando me dijiste que besaste a Hana moría de celos, qué tonto, me enamoré de lo que eras, de ese hombre que me trataba

al otro lado de la pantalla, a pesar de que siempre desnudabas mis torpezas reía ante todo, odiaba este cabello, creí que me verías como un fenómeno. ― Dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos, las lagrimas estaban inundado su rostro por la vergüenza.

Sasuke retiró sus manos y le pasó un pequeño pañuelo azul, ella lo tomó y se secó las lagrimas, luego miro y este tenia bordado un pequeño abanico en colores rojo y blanco, ella recordó que cuando archivaba las carpetas y biblioratos de su jefa en uno de los documentos se veía claramente ese logo junto con la firma de la empresa aliada, abrió los ojos como platos y se lo enseño a Sasuke.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Preguntó el.

― Este es el logo de la empresa aliada del lugar en donde trabajo ¿Eres empleado de ahí? ― Contestó.

― ¿Hn? Pensé que ya lo sabías, por lo que veo no te fijaste detalladamente en el documento que te envié por equivocación ― Dijo el en tono extrañado.

― Lo miré, si… Pero sólo de reojo, ¿Eres algún tipo de gerente? Digo, los empleados comunes no ganan lo suficiente para estos lujos ― Señalo mientras echaba nuevamente un ojo a la suite.

― No lo soy. Bien, hagamos algo, preséntate ― Propuso.

― ¿Presentarme? ― Preguntó extrañada.

― Si, no eres Hana, entonces, dime quién eres ― Contestó.

― Haruno Sakura ― Dijo en un susurro.

― Es un placer Haruno Sakura, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke y soy el dueño de Uchiha's Company― Finalizó con una sonrisa ladina.

― …_Wow _― Susurró su conciencia.

― No puedo creerlo ―

― Creía que ya lo sabías, pero caí en cuenta de que no, aún así, las mujeres que se me acercaban iban tras mi por fines lucrativos o sexuales, tú no ― Puntualizó.

― No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero yo… No te quiero por eso, me había enamorado, de verdad, mordía todo lo que encontraba cerca mío cuando me contabas de tus conquistas, de las mujeres que conocías en las reuniones, lo que te decían, ya no aceptaba citas con nadie, sólo deseaba saber si estabas bien o si habías salido con alguna mujer ― Confesó avergonzada.

― Sentías casi lo mismo que yo ― Contestó con una sonrisa torcida.

― Después de que me enviaste la foto, quedé sin aliento, me miré y pensé que no te iba a gustar, que yo… ― Fue interrumpida por un beso de parte de Sasuke, uno furioso como si en el le reprochara todo lo que había estado diciendo de ella misma.

― Eres una chica mentirosa, un koala y una gacela de pelo rosa ―

Sakura rió, era la primera vez en la noche que ella reía después de tanta tensión.

― Te amo, Sakura. Y no a tu amiga, me enamoré de ti, de lo que eras tras esa pantalla y de lo que eres ahora delante mio ―

― ¿Qué..? ¿Cómo? ― Preguntó sorprendida.

― Tu amiga se me acercó cuando me vió llegar y pregunté por ti, fue quién corroboró tu mentira y me explico algunas cosas, su nombre es Ino Yamanaka ¿no? ―

―_¡Ino Cerda! _―

― S-Si… Perdónala, yo… Ahm… ―

― Además, no soy muy aficionado a las chicas de cabello rubio ― Finalizo.

Sakura volvió a reír por lo tonto que había sonado, lo tomo del rostro y lo besó tenuemente, se sintió desbordada cuando el le correspondió con más energía, fue una lucha pasional pero exquisita.

― Esto es para ti, pequeña mentirosa ― Dijo separándose de ella y entregándole una caja no muy grande de color rosa envuelta con un listón rojo.

― ¿Para mi? ― Contestó tomando la caja.

― Si ―

― ¿Qué es? ― Susurró emocionada.

― Ábrelo ―

Sakura abrió el paquete con los ojos iluminados cual si fuera una niña pequeña abriendo un obsequio de cumpleaños y era una pequeña caja musical de un tono transparente blanquecino, adornado con piedrecillas blancas y al abrirla deleitaba con una versión de Lacrimosa del trío Kalafina, su canción preferida.

Miró a Sasuke y le dio un casto beso en los labios, una sonrisa feliz se dibujaba en su rostro, eso lo complació.

― Mandé hacerla con un experimentado en el tema, con tu canción favorita ―

― Gracias, Sasuke-kun ― Dijo tomando la cajita y posándola en su oído cuando de pronto se percató de algo, Sasuke la miró extrañado.

― ¿Entonces todo el tiempo supiste que la chica del pub era yo? ―

― ¿A qué viene eso? ― Preguntó sorprendido. ― Como dije antes, el pub es de un amigo, llegué 3 horas antes al lugar me ubiqué en un punto estratégico y vigilé la entrada, estuve platicando todo el rato con el bartender y el fue quien me mantuvo al tanto de las personas que frecuentaban el lugar y quienes no, en pocas palabras, no había manera de qué no te detectara ― Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Sakura hizo un puchero al escuchar eso.

― Estuve viéndote todo ese tiempo, era entretenido ver tus repentinos ataques de valentía cuando saltabas del taburete y de vuelta volvías deshecha en nerviosismo al mismo sitio, por momentos se me hizo dificultoso contener la risa ―

― _¡Shannaro! _― Gritó su conciencia.

― Pues, son algo frecuentes, yo lo llamo debate interno ― Comentó riendo con un enojo mal disimulado.

― Después era cuestión de tiempo. Quería ver hasta donde llegabas, te coloqué entre la espada y la pared pero de ninguna manera diste tu brazo a torcer, esa noche que te besé tuve que contener las ganas de sacudirte hasta que me dijeras la verdad así tuviera que morderte los labios y hacerte el amor de todas la formas posibles hasta que confesaras tu delito ― Declaró.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, el rubor la invadió completamente y el notó eso torciendo una sonrisa, apartó la pequeña caja a un lado y la empujo hacia el espaldar del sillón, entró con más profundidad a su boca, ella entrelazó las manos por detrás de su nuca.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― Preguntó el tomándola entre brazos.

― No de comida ― Contestó picarona.

Sasuke sonrió y se encamino con ella en brazos a la habitación, el la posó con suavidad en la cama, camino hacia la ventana que daba a la ciudad abrió las cortinas y Sakura se levantó de una salto y lo abrazó de atrás por la cintura, soltó un suspiro de admiración al ver la luces desde otro punto de la habitación, no pudo más que admirarse, luego paseo la vista por la habitación dentro de otra habitación, amplia, bellamente decorada, Sasuke apago los veladores por lo que lo único que alumbraba era la luz que procedían de la lumínica titilante que desprendía la ciudad, todo era propicio para 'algo más' Sakura tembló levemente al sentir las manos de Sasuke apresarla por la cintura y comenzar a dar pequeños besos alrededor del lóbulo de la oreja.

― ¿Te gusta? ― Susurró el.

― Me encanta, Sasuke-kun ― Respondió dándole un beso, que fue recibido con uno más feroz.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a bajar la cremallera del vestido, de forma tan paulatina que el solo roce de sus dedos producían que su espalda se convirtiese en centro de conexiones nerviosas, los ojos de Sasuke demostraban el brillo de la lujuria y deseo que le ponían la piel de gallina, al sentir que la cremallera del vestido llegaba a su fín cerro los ojos.

Sus fuertes dedos iniciaron con acariciar con cada pulgada que dejaba al descubierto, enviando vibraciones a las partes prohibidas de su cuerpo, pero que ahora y desde ya seria suyas por siempre, Sakura abrió los ojos y miro fijamente al hombre que tenia delante suyo, sus ojos ónix casi ocultos entre ese fleco enmarcado que permanecían fijos en el delicado vestido que en instantes más ya no estaría cubriéndola, movió lentamente sus manos desabrochando la camisa que tenía encima, se deleitó la vista con los trabajados pectorales que el poseía, un torso con el que había soñado en más de una ocasión, el siguió besando su cuello, acariciando su espalda, Sasuke la tomó de los muslos y la aventó a la cama, lentamente marcó un pequeño sendero desde su cuello hasta el nido de sus pechos, notó que era especialmente sensible en esa zona entonces comenzó a torturarla con su lengua y sus dientes, dejando marcas, ese cuerpo ya le pertenecía a nadie más que a el.

― Ah… ― Gimió Sakura sin poder evitarlo, el se colocó encima, hurgando entre sus piernas, su dedo corazón castigaban su clítoris, excitándola, mientras que su boca iba de un pezón a otro, mordisqueándola, succionándola con suma delicadeza. Primero, un dedo, luego otro, y otro, estirándola, preparándola, ella gemía sin poder contenerse, clavando las uñas en el colchón, elevando las caderas ante las constantes oleadas de placer.

― Sasuke-kun ― Jadeó ella, el azabache dejo sus pezones para encargarse de su boca, lentamente, libero a la ojiverde de la única prenda que le impedía hacerla completamente suya, con suma diligencia abrió sus pliegues y coloco la punta de su eje en la entrada, pero no ingresó, la frotó por momentos, dejando que las primeras gotas de placer resbalaran haciendo el paso más placentero. Sakura no sabía cuanto más iba a poder resistir así que inicio a aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas, frotándose con insistencia, Sasuke se dio cuenta, soltó una pequeña risa.

― Shh. Tranquila ― Susurró el en su oído mientras entraba milímetros y luego salía de ella.

Sakura daba fuertes gemidos, estos aumentaban a la par que el no se introducía. El rió nuevamente y entró de golpe en ella, ella dio un grito ajustándose al grosor, sus mejillas ardían, sentía que no soportaría y respiraba con dificultad, el embestía fuertemente contra ella, sus cuerpos se acoplaban en un vaivén, Sakura gimió, algo así como un grito pasional, el empujo dos, tres veces más antes de caer rendido encima suyo soltando una especie de rugido.

Unos minutos después sus respiraciones comenzaron a ralentizarse, Sakura sonrió adormilada y el la acurrucó a su pecho dejándose llevar por el sueño que lo reclamaba.

Ambos se sintieron completos, como si encontraran la mitad perdida de un alma partida que vagaba en busca de su par extraviado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¡Hola Papá! ―

Sasuke observaba a través de la webcam a su pequeño hijo Itachi saludándolo y a Sakura a su lado sosteniéndolo.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Sakura y el contrajeron nupcias, y como fruto de su amor había nacido el pequeño Itachi que contaba con 4 años de edad, y actualmente su esposa contaba con 8 meses de embarazo, esperaban a la pequeña Hana Uchiha, se había ido a Los Ángeles para cerrar un negocio, estaba impaciente por regresar al lado de su familia.

― ¡Oye! ¿Cómo estás? ― Saludó el.

― ¡Bien papá! ¿Cuándo volverás? ― Preguntó el niño.

― Pronto. ¿Te estás portando bien? ¿Cuidas de tu madre? ― Respondió el.

― ¡Si papá! ¡Soy el hombre de la casa! ― Contestó risueño el pequeño.

― Muy bien. Tendrás tu premio ―

― Oye, no me gusta que lo malcríes tanto ― Sentenció Sakura con un guiño.

― Es mejor que no hables, que tú no te quedas atrás ― Comentó divertido.

― Tampoco te quedas atrás, el papá pide mucho también ― Contestó picarona.

― Y la madre siempre se lo da ― Respondió enviando un zumbido.

Sakura rió.

― ¿Tendré mi premio cuando regrese? ― Preguntó sugerente.

― Claro, pero por Hotmail no te lo puedo dar ― Finalizo lanzando un beso a la webcam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡HOOOLA! ¡Mis bellos lectores! ¡No me maten por el lemon! ¡No, no, no!_ _¡Leí muchas obras para inspirarme!_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por seguirme hasta el final de este gran reto que fue recrear una historia nueva con una una idea base, no suelen gustarme los fics demasiado largos, asi que opté por capítulos cortos, se les quiere._

_Los espero en mis siguientes proyectos._

_¿Tomatazos o Reviews para Saku?_

_**¡SasuSaku & ItaSaku Eien Ni Naru! **___

_**Saku Out ~**_


End file.
